ARAGO Drabbles
by Prince Yarar
Summary: Exactly as it says on the tin. Involves AUs, crossovers, and many more.
1. Bakery AU

Arago wasn't a people person. He was brash and blunt, with a permanent scowling expression on his face. One would wonder why he was tasked to be on the register, dealing with customers. Larry guessed that the screw-up needed a job and Ewan gave him one. At least he wasn't the one in the kitchen or else the place would have burnt down within a month… if they were lucky.

The blond man shook his head, snapping out of his thought as he entered the cake shop. A chime of a little bell was heard, alerting the shopkeeper. "Welcom-eeeeeugh, it's you."

Larry returned the obvious frown with an equally annoyed sneer of his own. "Really now? Is that how you treat your customers?"

"No. That's how I treat assholes." Arago replied without missing a beat. "What do you want Lashes?"

Lashes. Really. This guy never grew up. "I'm here to buy a cake, Sucker."

Arago perked up at the answer. "Oh." There was a split second where Larry thought Arago was _smiling _at him before he blinked and whatever that caused the delusion was gone. The albino stepped away from the cashier and then there was that _smile _again and Larry realized he was in the Twilight Zone.

"Are you here for Ewan's cheesecake?" The guy actually sounded _excited _of all things. It gave Larry a shudder down his spine. "Everyone is here for Ewan's cheesecake. But honestly, I like the strawberry shortcake better." He rocked on his heels once and ended his sentence with a happy hum. "Or the candy bar. Classic."

"Candy bar." Larry repeated with an incredulous stare as he tried to find anything that might reveal whatever trick Arago was playing on him.

"Yeah! He made a new recipe! With raisin and caramel and stuff! I thought it was gonna suck but it doesn't!" He gushed. _Arago_ gushed. And if Larry was the type to be honest to himself he would admit that it was kinda cute. But he rather kept his sanity intact, and even thinking of the possibility that the younger Hunt can be cute was a mind break of its own. "So, what do you want to buy?" Arago turned his head toward Larry. The gleaming, childish adoration in his eyes was the last straw.

"I think I need to lay down…" The blond murmured. Before Arago could ask what he meant, Larry cut him off. "Just…. an apple pie. It would do."

With a grin, Arago wrapped the pie for him. Somehow Larry ended up buying a bundle of chocolate biscuits too, walking out of the shop with a dazed expression on his face. He vaguely heard two children whispering and giggling. "Must be his first time here."

Larry decided he didn't want to deal with this. His niece and nephews could buy their own goddamn pie here by their own next time.


	2. If Ewan is Alive AU

The thing was, when they were kids, people was always comparing the two of them. Arago hated that. Ewan was so good at this, Ewan was better at that. And they were so different to the point where people could differentiate them by just listening to the tone of their voice. The nerdy big sister next door once giggled at them, wondering if Fred and George used to be like them. Arago scowled, cheeks puffed as he vowed that he would NEVER be like The Weasley twins. Not like it was possible. Fred and George were cool and close to each other.

Meanwhile, him and Ewan…

It just wasn't possible.

* * *

"Arms crossed-"

"-avoiding eye contact-"

"-defensive words was used to describe the victim…."

"He's hiding something but he's not our guy." The twins ended their observation in perfect sync. It freaked Larry out.

"First of all, _stop _doing that. Second. Why is he here? He's not in CID! Or even part of the force!" Larry pointed accusingly at Arago.

"Hey!" They looked scandalized at Larry's choice of words.

The other detective just sighed in frustration. "Stop it! You are throwing me off!"

"Stop what?" The Hunt brothers tilted their heads in the same direction.

"Okay, now you two are just playing this whole twins synchronization thing to piss me off…" Larry huffed, all indignant and just wanted to get this murder case quickly. Except Ewan kept sneaking his brother inside the crime scene and everyone else turned a blind eye about it.

"What twins synchroniza-." They both stopped at the same time. The only difference now were their reactions. Ewan was absolutely _gleaming _with delight while the more annoying Hunt looked even paler than before, mouth gaping open with terror. Ewan turned to his twin, "Ara-."

"NO." Arago barked, spooking their suspect who was thankfully still in cuff.

"But-"

"I said no!"

"We finished each other's-"

"SANDWICHES." He yelled again and this time a little bit more forcefully. There was a self satisfied expression on his face when Arago saw Ewan frowned at him.

Larry could only stare. It was like going to the circus. The freak show was absolutely creepy but you just couldn't tear your gaze away. "I…" He mechanically moved toward the suspect. "I'm just gonna book him in for tonight." Any reason to get away from the craziness was a good reason enough.

As he dragged the suspect away from their crime scene, the detective could hear his partner slash rival arguing with a slightly similar voice. "This isn't over Arago." followed with a "Oh yes it is."

Larry shook his head in exasperation.

* * *

"Coco is actually kinda nice,even if she's-"

"-a bit weird-"

"-and clumsy."

"But she's a sweet girl." "But she's a sweet-FUCK I DID IT AGAIN."

"Language, Arago."

"Oh, please. You know half of my cussing in two other languages."

* * *

"Don't worry Ma'am-"

"-my brother and I-CHOCOLATE."

The old lady creased her brows, "Excuse me?"

* * *

"So there's a new bakery in town-"

"-it'd be awesome if they have-CHEESECAKE." there was a slight pause before Arago turned his face menacingly to Ewan. The pink tints on his cheeks was too obvious thanks to his pale skin. "You fucker."

Ewan just smiled. "I love you too, little brother."


	3. Ewan Hunt: A Tool of Fate

**AN: **Based on the idea that they are reincarnations of Celtic Gods. Ewan is Nuada, Arago is Lugh, and Patchman is Balor. Also, Ewan can see auras.

Here's the thing.

Fate was a comedian. Irony was her strongest suit. Armed with all the knowledge in the world, of how Sreng cut off Nuada's right arm, of how his brother would always be awake at night to calm the crying Arago-even before the younger twin was waken up from his nightmare- and how there was always a hint of maturity, a wisdom beyond his years in Ewan's eyes.

And so the stage was set.

* * *

From a very young age-that night where their parents were killed, four minutes after Patchman left a long gash on him to be exact- Ewan realized that he was his brother's keeper. With Arago wailing for their lost loved ones, for Ewan to survive, oxygen began to run out from the older twin's lung as his arm bled. He slowly drifted to the world of unconsciousness. Not even Arago's boisterous yellings could wake him up now.

* * *

And another thing was, was that Fate was cruel. She told Ewan countless times. With memories not of his own playing in his dream, or with the phantom pain that She sometimes gave him (Except it wasn't a phantom pain was it? He still had his arm after all), or with him waking up late on the hospital bed, leaving Arago alone to attend their parents' funeral.

No one was there to tell Ewan what had happened. But even if someone was it didn't matter. Because either way Ewan would still scream and demand to know why they didn't wake him up. Why did they let Arago be _alone _when he shouldn't have been? And he would broke down, silently vowing to himself to never cry again. Not when his brother needed him to be strong.

When Arago visited him later that day, Ewan put up a farce. A smile. A calmness that hid the depth of the sea.

His twin was quiet, not looking at him in the eyes as if he was ashamed, as if he was the one at fault.

All Ewan wanted to do was to protect Arago the way Arago protected him, his trust, and his throne.

* * *

(But what throne? Ewan asked himself.)

(Whose people?)

* * *

They were given to the orphanage sometime later-after Arago was yelling for the cops to listen to him, to believe him, and it pained Ewan to have to hold him back- and Arago was always awake at rainy nights, when the sunray couldn't reach the earth.

His older brother would be awake too. Soothing him with words he imitated from their father, and gestures he learned from their mother.

The world was grey for them.

* * *

As he grew older, Ewan began to question his role.

He would always be Arago's brother, that was for sure. But the voices, the dreams that were someone's memories, and the faces not their own made him question his sanity.

But he promised himself he would be strong. And he would never break his own words.

* * *

(The colors he saw when taking off his glasses could be waved away as a product of his terrible eyesight.)

(Except they weren't. And Ewan was too smart to believe his own lies)


	4. Danny Phantom Crossover

The white haired man was yelling at the Hunters. Looking angrier by the minutes and using colorful insults that would make a pirate blush. Danny, however, was staring at him for a completely different reason.

The man had wings.

Actual rainbow colored wings that grew larger like an aurora the louder his voice got.

No one else seemed bothered by it, or even notice, as Mr. Singer who was arguing with the man about the safety of the living kept egging him on. Danny took a step back, avoiding the ever growing wings that mesmerized him. The teen noticed how the wind started to pick up, how the windows started to tremble, and how his body was shivering with energy whenever the wing/aura/whatever thing brushed his skin.

The part of his mind that wasn't muddled by the light show immediately recognized the danger. It was enough to snap him out of it. "Wait!" Danny shouted. Now, the attention shifted from the two men to him. He gulped at the stares, but couldn't help but slightly relieved at how the wings decreased largely, as if the albino was trying to reign it in. "Well, uh, I think it's pretty obvious that we don't know as much about the protocol here as Mr…"

"Arago Hunt." The man glared at Singer once more.

"Mr. Hunt." Danny wished his mom was here to settle this. "He's with the special force, right? I think we should listen to him while we are in London. I don't know about you but I don't want to get deported so early in the… um, you know." He shrugged helplessly. He wasn't sure what to call this. Certainly more than just a Ghost Convention, because they covered more than just ectoplasm creatures and there wasn't exactly any booth that sell Ghostbusters t-shirt there.

"Fine." The balding man agreed begrudgingly. "Still don't see why you are protecting those creatures."

The wings flared up again and Danny quickly reacted, "Mr. Singer, can you help me find my parents, please?" It was humiliating, trying to sound like a scared little kid and actually succeeding.

Singer's expression softened, before he ruffled Danny's hair and gruffly said, "Come on, kid."

Danny smiled at him. "Thanks, I owe you one."


	5. Nina the Medium

When Nina met with the person who saved her from Galley Beggar again, she didn't expect said poltergeist to be serving her savior. Was it still 'serving' if all the Beggar did was cause trouble for Arago? Probably, in the ghost's own twisted way of thinking, it was. When Nina poked him, Arago jumped and turned around so quickly that he almost twisted his ankle. "Hi." She greeted him before pointedly glared at the skull floating besides him. "No 'hi' for you." The skull whined pitifully, complaining about it. What a predictable ghost.

What was surprising for Nina was when Arago looked ashamed. Nina learned from the internet that 'ashamed' was a stronger and more negative feeling than 'embarrassed'. He looked like Nina when her mother caught her doing something bad but… what bad thing did Arago do? "Look, he's- Beggar- he followed me and-."

Oh. Ohhhhhh. "I'm not mad at you." Nina said hurriedly. "You weren't the one who hurt me! You're like… uh… Beggar's parasol officer right?"

"Para what."

"You know! The one who makes sure criminals won't do crime anymore!"

"Uh… huuuuuuh... OH! You meant parole officer!" Arago's face lit up.

It made Nina grin. "Yeah! That's what I said!"

"No you didn't!" The detective snickered. "You said parasol!"

"Hey, I'm a kid! I'm allowed to not know words!" She stuck out her tongue briefly.

"What are you doing here anyway? More poltergeists?" Arago asked with all seriousness. Nina liked that about him, he treated her with respect.

The girl shook her head. "No. I'm just here to deliver my uncle's files."

"Your uncle works here?" He looked interested.

"Yeah, his name is Larry. He's also a detective like you." Nina shrugged.

"Larry- the one with long lashes under his eyes?" When Nina nodded, Arago made a face. "Wow. My condolences, kid."

That made her laugh. "I know, right?"


End file.
